


【ALLN】大雨後的朝露-10

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【ALLN】大雨後的朝露-10

※

鄭澤運並不曉得為什麼昨晚似乎心情轉好的跑去睡覺的人，為何今天一早會躺在床上冒冷汗似乎是做了惡夢，鄭澤運起了個大早，想著昨天車學沇疲倦的神態，親自弄了一頓早餐打算給對方一點驚喜。

等到一切都準備完善後鄭澤運看了下時間，感覺是時候去叫車學沇起來了，他走到車學沇睡的客房前輕輕敲了兩下門，車學沇一向淺眠，很好叫起床，所以在鄭澤運在門外呆站了三五分鐘後才覺得有些奇怪。

心中到了個不好，該不會是自己沒注意到，車學沇根本是一大清早就自己走了吧，這樣想著的鄭澤運有些慌的推開房門，當看見床上蜷縮成一團蓋著被子在床上形成的小山後鬆了口氣，正打算喊對方起床，床上人發出的聲音卻打斷了鄭澤運的舉動。

「嗚…不要……不。」

「對不起…嗚，我錯了不要…嗚…」

車學沇的聲音讓鄭澤運放輕了腳步，有些狐疑的慢慢的走到床邊低頭撥開車學沇黏在額前的髮絲，看著對方緊皺的眉頭忍不住自己也跟著皺起眉，以前還在就宿舍時他知道車學沇睡眠品質不算好，也曾聽聞他偶爾做惡夢的事情，但後來也沒太多印象，畢竟換到新宿舍後大家都有各自的房間，更不要說日後日程繁忙甚至不久前成員們各自搬出了宿舍。

室內開了冷氣並不是悶熱的程度但車學沇額頭上還是冒了許多冷汗，看著車學沇眼下的黑眼圈讓本想把人搖起的鄭澤運又收回了手慢慢在床邊坐下，他抬手摸了摸車學沇的頭想安撫對方，可見也沒什麼作用只能轉而拍拍車學沇的肩膀輕喊著:「學沇?學沇起來了。」

「啊!」

果然車學沇還是那個淺眠的人，他不過輕輕晃了對方一下對方一瞬間就睜開眼睛，但是另鄭澤運奇怪的是車學沇醒來後的反應，先是如一般噩夢時驚醒發出的喊聲，但接著卻盯著他面孔的表情像是看見什麼惡鬼一般，瞪大雙眼渾身顫抖著。

「學沇……你怎麼?」鄭澤運才正抬起手想把車學沇擋在眼前的瀏海撥開，話還沒說全就被車學沇的驚叫聲給打斷、嚇得鄭澤運不得不收回手。

「啊!啊啊啊!」

那人就像是精神病院裡發作的病患，在鄭澤運伸出手時整個人從床上跳起一邊抓著自己的頭髮一邊往後縮，鄭澤運頓時之間手足無措，從沒看過車學沇這樣子讓他慌張的想阻止那扯著自己頭髮的人，但沒想到對方只是在他靠近時更加崩潰的大喊著。

「不要、不要、不要過來。」

「不要看我，你不可以，不可以連你都毀了，走開!離我遠一點。」

在車學沇雜亂無章的碎語中鄭澤運聽出了這麼幾個辭彙，但他現在更關心的只是車學沇的精神狀況，他嘗試著想安撫車學沇，不過沒想到他只是一靠近，車學沇又像是看見鬼一樣整個人跌跌撞撞的往後退，直到整個人不穩的摔下了床甚至弄倒了床頭櫃上放著的玻璃杯。

『嘩啦__』

杯子落在地上碎成一片片，鄭澤運嚇了跳、怕跟著摔到地上的車學沇受傷連忙繞過床一邊輕聲說著:「學沇你怎麼了?冷靜些。」

說著鄭澤運就想把人拉起來，卻沒想到他的舉動只是讓車學沇更加顛狂，在他繞過來時掙扎揮動著手，直到鄭澤運發現玻璃杯碎片劃破了車學沇的手臂和小腿，擔心碎屑會紮進對方的腳底板，不得不使用起蠻力，他只能一手抓過車學沇把他從有碎玻璃的地上拉走。

「啊!放開!放開我、不要!放開!放開我啊啊!」掙扎著的車學沇力氣很大，鄭澤運又怕弄到對方的傷口不敢太粗魯，來來回回的好幾次差點摔倒，最終鄭澤運只能選擇把人整個環抱住倒坐在床面上在對方耳邊大吼了一聲:「車學沇!你給我冷靜點!」

鄭澤運沒想到他這一吼車學沇是真的完全停下了掙扎，除了身子還不住微微的顫抖，舒了口氣、本正想車學沇冷靜下來了可以好好詢問對方是怎麼回事，鄭澤運便放鬆手臂的力道抓著車學沇的肩膀拉開了些距離。

跪坐在他腿上的人神情還有些恍惚的人眨著帶著水氣的眼恍惚的轉著眼珠看著四周，看起來可憐兮兮的，鄭澤運忍不住抬起手抹去對方眼角輕聲開口:「怎麼了?噩夢?」

但他這才從車學沇接下來的反應中發現對方似乎並不是只是因為做了噩夢，車學沇沒有回答他反而是恍神的問到他。

「這是……哪裡?」

「什麼哪裡，我家啊。」鄭澤運莫名其妙的看著對方，睡一覺起來連昨天在哪裡睡的都不記得了。

「我不是…在軍隊。」

「昨天你休假我們去喝咖啡，後來睡我家了你忘記了?」看車學沇似乎是不記得昨天休假他們出去的事情，鄭澤運想讓氣氛輕鬆一些還輕輕敲了下車學沇的腦袋，但車學沇卻沒有像以往被他惡作劇時一樣的反應，還是恍恍惚惚的坐在他腿上。

「休假……」

「記起來了?」

「我休假出來找你……」車學沇自言自語著像是自己在思考，好一陣子又抬起頭來看著他又張望了下四周才問到:「現在是…幾月?」

「八月啊怎麼了?不知道自己在哪、連時間也不記得了?」鄭澤運本是想跟車學沇開玩笑的，但對方卻對他的話沒有什麼反應。

「八月……八月。」八月……他在鄭澤運家裡，所以……車學沇低著頭慢慢抬起手摸上自己的下腹，沒有……沒有對吧?他沒有懷孕他沒有懷孕對不對?

沒有、沒有、沒有，他不要、只有這個真的不可以……

「你等等傷口快點看一下抹個藥，再拖下去你回軍隊要遲到的。」看著又一次恍神的人鄭澤運怕時間來不及提醒著對方，卻沒想到一句話讓本來冷靜下來的車學沇又一次顛狂:「快點準備準備、我送你回軍隊。」

回去……回軍隊，他要把他送回去.，不要……

日日夜夜被侵犯的恐懼深深的烙印在腦海裡，即使僅僅只是提到軍隊兩個字，那個瞬間車學沇彷彿覺得他又回到了那些房間、甚至是浴池、活動室甚至是戶外的訓練場。

他們幾乎在每個地方都強暴過他，為得是要讓他不管走到哪裡都記得自己只是軍隊裡公用的母狗。

「不要!」

「什麼?」

「不要!我不要!我不要回去，我不要回去!啊啊啊!」

本來似乎冷靜了下的人突然又發瘋似的扯著自己的頭尖叫，接著掙扎的就要爬下床，鄭澤運看他跌跌撞撞的撞上牆壁，接著扶著牆壁整個人縮到牆角，在他手忙腳亂的靠近時甚至發瘋似的用頭撞牆。

「學沇!」鄭澤運是真的嚇壞了，連拖帶扯的阻止車學沇的自殘舉動，然而車學沇卻不曉得怎麼了似乎是誤會他的舉動，一邊哭著掙扎一邊求著他:「不要、不要，拜託嗚…饒了我，我錯了我錯了，我不要…嗚嗚，我不要回去嗚……」

「好好好、不回去不回去，沒事沒事的好不好，我們哪裡也不去。」像是哄孩子一般，鄭澤運為了不讓他再去撞牆把車學沇死死的抱著，一邊撫摸著對方後腦的髮絲一邊輕聲哄著，即使現在他還不能確定車學沇到底怎麼了但就著昨天對方詭異的神情今天又這付模樣，肯定和他昨天曾對車學沇提出的問題脫不了關係。

車學沇在軍隊裡絕對出了什麼事情瞞著他們。

好不容易過了許久懷裡掙扎的人終於冷靜下來了，耳邊傳來車學沇輕輕的抽氣聲，那個一直擋在他們身前、即使身版比他們都還小卻始終站的直挺挺的人、此刻卻整個人窩在他懷裡像被欺負的孩子，甚至不敢放聲大哭只是咬著唇不時的發出一聲咽嗚。

「沒事的…沒事的學沇，我在這。」車學沇不開口，鄭澤運也不逼他，只是維持著同樣的動作輕輕撫著對方的後腦勺，低聲的安慰著不安的人靜靜的等待。

「我…不要回去……不要。」另一邊窩在鄭澤運懷裡的車學沇好不容易才跳脫出被恐懼控制的情緒，鄭澤運的懷抱很暖，那微微散發瀰漫在身周的咖啡香讓他感到安心，他好怕、真的要承受不住了，誰來救救他……拜託。

只要一想到要回軍隊就頭腦暈眩，彷彿下一秒就會直接暈過去，身體也是好疼，被侵犯過度的生殖腔和腸道甚至有些撕裂發炎，在軍隊裡他只能偷偷摸摸的弄來一點消炎的藥隨便處裡，身上的傷讓他總時不時低燒，不過一個多月的時間就昏倒過三四次，但最終的結局不過是被送去掉了個水回來還得受到相對的懲罰。

他不想回去；他真的好怕那些士兵長官，但是自己那些錄像怎麼辦…影片……對、那些影片，他得回去……不然那些影片。

「學沇……」在車學沇似乎又要被那些恐懼控制時鄭澤運的聲音打破了他的思考，那雙有著纖長手指的大掌撫著他的臉頰捧起讓車學沇看著自己，鄭澤運用姆指指腹抹去對方臉頰上的淚珠後輕聲開口:「是不是有人欺負你。」

這次鄭澤運用的幾乎是肯定句，並且很快的，他的肯定句得到了證實。

他看著車學沇本又有些焦躁起來的表情漸漸放鬆，慢慢的露出受委屈孩子一般的表情瞇著眼不住抽氣，接著整個人鑽進他懷裡，過了好一陣子才不發一語的拉起他的手，在他還不曉得車學沇這是做什麼時對方便拉著他的手來到他的後頸處。

後頸對任何一個性別來說都是算很隱私的地帶，就連信息素不明顯的BETA還是會有線體，更不要說ALPHA和OMEGA，只是鄭澤運在手被帶著摸上那個部位時發覺得詭異之處。

一般來說BETA用信息素隔離貼的少之又少但在演藝圈裡也不是沒有，他知道車學沇似乎也有隔離貼但現在這是什麼意思。

他內心曾有過的最糟糕的猜測，永遠不希望他成真的……

其實在他拉開車學沇的衣領，發現那殘留了一天還沒完全消除的痕跡似乎早就證實了一切，他微微抖著手慢慢的撕開車學沇後頸處貼著的那塊隔絕貼，抑制貼一點一點的離開車學沇的皮膚表面，伴隨著的是越發越濃郁的OMEGA信息素和彿手柑香氣。

還有那不該出現在他身上的，雜亂無章的ALPHA信息素味道和密密麻麻的齒痕。

此刻車學沇那微微顫抖帶著哭腔，低軟又無助的聲音讓鄭澤運整個心臟抽痛了一下，他輕輕的抓住自己胸前的衣服，像是無地自容般的低下頭小小聲的開口。

「……救救我……澤運。」

TBC


End file.
